


For Now

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Dark Angel/Supernatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Broken Ben, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smiled at him as he pulled Ben against him.  "Good think you got a monster hunter to keep you safe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic promt of Dean/Ben, monsters.

 

  
Ben buried his head in Dean's back because while the hunter didn't mind sharing a bed, he wasn't the type you could snuggle up to in the middle of the night when you woke from nightmares.  He couldn't keep from wrapping an arm around him though, his palm laying flat against Dean's heart where he could feel the strong steady heartbeat.

 

"Shhhhh..."  he heard Dean whisper, his hand coming up to rest over Ben's.  "I've got you now."

 

And he did.  He didn't know who Dean was really, or where he'd come from.  He wasn't Manticore trained but he was hardened in ways that Ben didn't ever want to be.  Softer too, which made him vulnerable and strong and Ben didn't even try to get his brain around that one. 

 

His breathing quieted as he focused on Dean and not the nightmare that had pulled him so violently from sleep.  "You ok now?"  He felt Dean's hand release his as he turned over.  All Ben could do was nod.  "Monsters again?"  Another nod.  Dean smiled at him as he pulled Ben against him.  "Good think you got a monster hunter to keep you safe."

 

Ben buried his face in warm flesh and breathed in Dean's scent, trying to relax.  It would happen one day soon enough, when Dean would learn what a monster he really was.  Until then, he got to have this, and it was enough.  For now.   

  



End file.
